Mirror Of Erised
by KevinAlexanderClarkObsessioner
Summary: The title may not make any sense now, but it will later on!


Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters; they belong to the great J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it! It has a really weird twist near the end of the chapter! Please R&R!  
  
********  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
The return of the Death Eaters.  
  
Gloomy water and slime oozed off the walls in the shadowy dungeon. Harry lay across the ancient stones, half-alive, his glasses cracked, and Ron was chained to the wall, knocked out, but not dead. Hermione feebly picked up her wand, which lay beside Harry.  
  
"You're not going to win this, girlie," Voldemort laughed malevolently, as Hermione stood up. He pointed his wand at Hermione and yelled out "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
She ducked just in time as a bright green flashed went towards her and the spell hit the wall behind her. She crawled to where Harry laid, "Harry?" She whispered, pushing the jet-black hair off his sweaty face.  
  
Harry lifted his eyelids slightly to see who was talking to him. "Mmm," he mumbled.  
  
Hermione rolled Harry and her self out of the way as she heard Voldemort yell, "Avada Kedavra!" again. "They should all be dead by now," He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at Harry, Harry looked at her like she had three heads. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Hephino," the spell to gain more strength.  
  
Harry slowly sat up, and lugged his wand out from between two stones. "Let's finish him." He said through his teeth. The both got up and walked over to where Ron was.  
  
Harry ran over to Ron, "Ron!" he exclaimed. "Ron?" he asked confused at why his best friend didn't answer him.  
  
"It's okay, Harry, he's only knocked out," Hermione told him. "Hit his head on that poll," she said pointing to a poll not too far away from them. "While running away from him." She laughed.  
  
Harry shook his head, "C'mon, follow me," He said running to a vast boulder, and then hiding behind it. Hermione followed.  
  
"We have to create some kind of diversion," He told her. He poked his head around the rock, "Ummm...I hate to tell you this, Herm," Hermione looked worried. "But I can't see him anywhere."  
  
"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "He could be anywhere."  
  
Harry and Hermione got out from behind the rock, their eyes darting everywhere to see if they could see Voldemort. "Mobilicorpus," Hermione said, her wand pointed at Ron. Ron floated over to where they were.  
  
They walked down a long tunnel which seemed to lead nowhere. Harry's eyes kept darting nervously around. They heard a faint whisper then a reply.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned the corner, and walked down another long tunnel, the whispers became louder with every step they took. They tried to make as little sound as possible. They came to a open space, where they saw Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"It's Peter..." Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
Voldemort turned his head in Harry's and Hermione's direction, but they quickly hind before he could see them. "Were being watched," He mumbled to Peter.  
  
Harry, hearing this, took Hermione by the hand and dragged her to the end of another tunnel.  
  
"Lumos!" Harry said taking out his wand. "Look--look..." He stammered pointing into another tunnel beside them  
  
Hermione gasped. "Is that...that...Ginny!?"  
  
Harry nodded, "What does he want with her?" They walked over to where Ginny laid, Ron still with them. "She's still alive..."  
  
"Hermione bent down, Ginny opened her eyes, "Where I'm I?" She questioned.  
  
"No time to explain," Harry said. "We've got to go. Now!" he added.  
  
"Where are you...?" Voldemort questioned, following close behind them. They hind behind a wall. He walked right pass them.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry exclaimed jumping out from behind the wall, the spell hit Voldemort in the back. He let out a high pitched scream, and fell to the floor.  
  
"C'mon." Harry gestured them to follow him. They walked to the entrance of the dungeon. They were just about to leave when about two dozen death eaters came in.  
  
"Thank you," One of the Death Eaters said kissing the hem of Harry's robes.  
  
Harry looked puzzled.  
  
One by one each of the Death Eaters took off their cloaks. When the last couple of "former" Death Eaters took of their cloaks, Harry was choked for words, "Mum? Dad?" He asked tears shedding.  
  
They both nodded their heads and smiled.  
  
"But-but," Harry started to say. "How?" He finished.  
  
"We were put under in imperius curse." James told him.  
  
"We were put under in imperius curse," Lily said. "Because he wanted to kill you..." She told him. "But you somehow survived."  
  
Harry looked from his mum to his dad, bewildered. Hermione smiled, as tears weld in her eyes. Harry ran up to his mum and dad and hugged them.  
  
"We've got to get you four to the Hospital Wing," Lily told Harry and Hermione, when Harry pulled away, wiping tears from his eyes. 


End file.
